


February Prompt 2021

by MaeRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, How Do I Tag, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?, accidental angst, i forgot about this for a few days, i wrote this instead of doing school, its cute i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeRaven/pseuds/MaeRaven
Summary: Prompt list from tumblr (user: nosebleedclub)Probably going to be multi fandomNone will be connected unless statedchapters 4-10 are really short because i forgot about this and just needed to post something.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	1. Black Coffee - MCU

1\. Black Coffee  
3 a.m. struck the clock and many were asleep. Yet, a large tower on the New York streets held a lab that would not sleep.

Music blared loud in the lab. The room was in chaos, equipment was spread across, rags thrown across the room, and in the middle a man stood. Iron Man aka Tony Stark. Working on the continuously long project of keeping earth safe.

“FRI, Bring up the new plan and run through the simulation again,” Tony sighed and rubbed his face. As much as he needed sleep his mind would not stop buzzing, making it impossible. He would have been dragged out of the lab long ago but his partner sadly isn’t in New York currently.

“You got it, but Boss don’t you think it's finally time to sleep?” The AI was concerned, or well as much as an AI can be, Tony hasn’t gotten more than 4 hours of sleep these past three days and was soon going to reach a dangerous level.

A slight chuckle, “FRIDAY, if I could I would. My brain is currently running quicker than necessary and I would end up laying in bed doing the same thing. Once the simulation runs and I put input in, I’ll head to bed.” He clapped his hand and the simulation started. The simulation showed the flaws in the plan and he marked down every problem. By the time he finished the clock struck 6 a.m.

He slowly dragged himself up to bed, not really realizing the world around him. Once entered, he sighed at the sight of an empty bed, and laid down, finally sleeping.

Noon came and Tony awoke to the smell of coffee, He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see his partner, Stephen Strange, sitting next to him holding a cup of steaming coffee. 

“FRIDAY, informed me of the week you were having. Thought you could use some coffee after last night, well this morning.”

Tony slowly sat up, stretching along the way, “Yeah, it's been a difficult few days, the simulation hasn’t been working in a way I would hope and I just wanted to have a plan that ended well.” He reached his hand out in a gimme motion for the mug. Stephen sighed and handed it over. Tony took a sip, humming along the way, happy to have coffee.

Stephan gave a slight smile, “Even I can’t drink coffee straight black”. Tony grumbled back.

“Everything will be fine. Okay, Tony?”

“For everyone’s sake I sure hope so.”

Stephen gave him a kiss on the head.


	2. Abandoned Terrace - Miraculous Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette finally gets tired of Chat's behavior.

2\. Abandoned Terrace  
Akuma attacks have been on the rise and the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir have been becoming more stressed. Chat has become more reckless, leaving Ladybug with more to clean up and terrified that one day the Miraculous magic won’t bring Chat back.

Marinette was reaching her end point after this day, Mr. Pigeon was akumatized again, her parents were too busy with the bakery, Liela was Liela, Adrien sticking to the so-called high road, and to top it off Chat was being more reckless than normal. She was tired, just worn out, and the stream ran out. Sighing, she swung to a terrace away from the city, awaiting for Chat to arrive. 

Chat zipped through the city, quick to meet with the bug. He knew things have been tense between them lately and wanted to fix it. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he leaped to the terrace.

“~My Lady~”

“Chat,” She sighed, ‘we’ve talked about this.”

“-I-I know I know, you like someone else that……….” Chat continued to mumble out.

“You know what? I didn’t come here to talk about this. What I came here for is about your performance or rather the problems.”

Chat appeared shocked, “W-what problems?! I haven’t done anything, Bugaboo!”

Ladybug sighed and her face scrunched up, “Exactly that's the problem, Chat,” her voice broke, “I-I can’t keep doing this alone, by being so reckless with every akuma I lose my partner each time. It hurts watching you either become one of the akumas minions or even d-dieing!” tears came down her face quickly now.

Chat was heart stricken, to think his partner was hurting so much to him and he didn’t even notice. He knew that things were getting harder but he never knew how bad it was affecting her. He had to make it up.

Glancing around to make sure no akumas were near. He brought her in his arms, wrapping her in them tightly but not uncomfortable, “Bug, I’m so sorry. I never meant to worry or stress you out like this. Forgive me, I’ll do better. I’ll control my recklessness, I’ll be a better partner. Bug, I’ll do better.”

Chat continued to hold her in his arms, soothing her, and on the watch for an akuma. They stayed on the terrace till trouble erupted. Chat kept his promise and did better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did not mean to do this. I thought of making this lighthearted but I guess that didn't happen.


	3. The 7:10 Train - BNHA

3\. The 7:10 train - BNHA

The subway was loud, obnoxiously loud even by its own standards. Bakugou Katsuki knew this well, grumbling as he turned his hearing aids down. The world became quiet again, the children screaming dulled and the waves of talking became mumbled. Shoving his hands in his pockets a scowl drawn on his face.

_Tch- damn nerd just had to leave. Why am I even thinking of the nerd? It’s not like he matters anyways! Leave the school for all I care, it won’t ever change the fact that you're useless!_

“Train 7 is about to depart, please make your way onto the train.”

Scowling he made his way onto the train, everyone was bumbling to get on. Huffing he found a seat and sat down. Looking out the window a familiar fluff of green hair was seen, Midoriya Izuku. He looked happy, his body that used to be stiff with nerves was relaxed, overall he looked healthy. 

_Tch- just when I thought I was done dealing with him! Who's that near him?!_

But Midoriya never looked at him, no he was focused rather on the person next to him, a lanky, pale boy with purple hair.

A single decision can change everything and when Midoriya said enough was enough, things got better. Leaving the hellhole that was Aldera Junior High had changed everything. A veil of hate was gone and in place took a new challenge, finally living. Problems still came about but he would have a friend that would stick to him, Shinso Hitoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is really short, but this was all I got in me today. I might add more to this or might make a larger version later. Sorry but I still hope you enjoy!


	4. Conversation in the kitchen - HP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-10 are incredibly short because I forgot about this so you can just ignore them. Number 5 and 6 might be something I extend upon but we'll see.

The manor was gloomy as ever, no amount of time would change the atmosphere of 12 Grimmauld Place. A place where his dogfather had suffered, the place where trust was broken, and the place where Harry now lived. 

Harry awoke to a darkened room and reached for his glasses. His vision cleared when they found his face. Groaning, he got out of the bed and stumbled down the stairs. 

He felt like cooking, something that gave him solace. Something that now calmed him down and gave him a chance to think. 

“Master! Master! What are you doing!? It is Kreachers job to cook!”

Harry paused for a moment and shook his head, “I just needed something to do, it's fine.


	5. (this was changed due to the fact that I didn’t understand the word prompt)

Grimmauld Place was a prison, or well a prison for Sirius. Sure there were no dementors but that didn’t change the fact that he was stuck. All because he decided to go after the rat instead of looking after his godson.

Oh his godson, how much it hurt Sirius to look at him, he looks so much like his father that it hurts. He got Lily’s anger for sure and it was a frightening sight, even Snape knows not to go against that. Yet, for how much he is like his parents, he’s timid, well timid when it comes to social interaction. If Sirius didn’t live in the household he did he wouldn’t have recognized it. 

It angers him so much that Harry is suffering and no one has done a thing to help him. From what Harry has told him, Remus hasn’t talked to him, that damn coward. 

A single moment of a godfather taking his role seriously would change things for the better.


	6. Ivy League - MLB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems kinda interesting so I might mess with this more.

Hawkmoth was captured, his reign of terror was over. Paris would be able to grow once more without fear. Well for most they would be able to grow freely, Ladybug was not one of them.

Chat Noir has become unstable, saying over and over that he deserved Ladybugs love. Ladybug was done, Hawkmoth was gone so now she could pursue she passion in peace. She was at her next step after all when she got into her dream school, Institut Francais de la Mode.


	7. Nor’easter - MCU

“FRIDAY, how far out is the storm?”

“The storm is out by five hours, Boss”

“Boss, the storm is quite large, residents have been advised to stock on supplies”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“FRI, make sure we have supplies and send some to a shelter.”


	8. Hallucination - HP

Harry knew the figure wasn’t real, after all he’s been gone for years now. But a small part of himself wouldn’t be surprised if he was still alive, he did live more times than Harry would wish.

The person? Thomas Riddle.

The person who ruined his life, who killed his parents, who ended any chance of being normal. 

But, why would Harry hallucinate about the madman? Harry didn’t get sick, nor was he sleep deprived, so what was the reason behind this?


	9. Nebula - MLB

The stars shined bright that night, lighting Paris bright. 

“My Lady! Look at the stars, aren’t they beautiful tonight?”

“Indeed they are Chat, but focus we just started patrol.”


	10. Candlelight - HP

The candle flickered, lighting just enough light that was needed. Harry was trying to finally get his summer homework done after the Dursley went to bed. It would be earlier to mask the smell of a burnt out candle than have them see the light on.

_Wait, no, that's not right and neither is this._ Harry sighed, getting frustrated at the work. _I’ll just complete this tomorrow. No use of writing this while frustrated._

Harry blew the candle out


End file.
